Vereva/Countries
General Vereva is a world composed of only six countries. Other autonomous regions of the world are seen officially as territories of one or another of the six larger the countries. Each country has a race and a language that is traditionally attributed to it as well as its own unambiguous culture and form of government. Current countries There are only six recognized countries in modern Vereva. Avelamb : Main: Avelamb Bevesta : Main: Bevesta Eidriel : Main: Eidriel Kahrim : Main: Kahrim Lorelei : Main: Lorelei Vy Mirvë : Main: Vy Mirvë Autonomous regions Some countries encompass other autonomous regions whose independency is not officially recognized. * Eidriel: : Eidriel, officially recognized as a land of nul-legislature and not a country, all cities and settlements are autonomous and govern themselves without aid of other nations or cities. Many settlements in Eidriel are also opposed to a certain level of interactino with foreign residencies. The three main autonomous entities in Eidriel are the ruins of Bellaregia, the ruins of Baraquish and New Mekyrus. Amongst these, Bellaregia is working to revive Lindjerblau as its official language. * Kahrim: : Kahrim is an empire made of sovereign city-states. Each of these city-states are marked as autonomous regions that may or may not act of its own independent accord, but are led as whole by a leader called the Alpha. Each city-state stretches a large area and is named for its capitol city. There are eight city-states of Kahrim, four of which are under Kahremite governance: Kartago, Kjerba, Sjërrjedjë and Djinne; three of which are under Bevesdane governance as result of the ongoing war: Port Neith, Vercinjetoris and Masrë; and one of which is claimed by both Vy Mirvë and Kahrim: Abbu-Symbell * Vy Mirvë: : In Vy Mirvë, one autonomous entity exists. This region is claimed by both Vy Mirvë itself and Kahrim though its peoples consider themselves neither Mirvermer nor Kahremite, but of their own nationality. This area is known as Abbu-Symbell, coming from its Kahremish name "Abbu" and its Mirvermish name "Symbell." Former countries This is a list of former countries that existed in the EAB eras of Vereva. These countries lost their independence through war, or through cooming together with other countries to form greater superpowers. Attelith : Main: Attelith Attelith, now a city in northern Avelamb, was once a country spanning the norther islands of The Scar. The country was founded in the year -1,845 and in ancient writings and art was known to be populated by Aelves, Manticores and Centaurs. It took much of its culture from neighboring Avelamb, having a meritocracy form of government. However, its high Manticore and Centaur population influenced much of its culture as well, making it the only place on Vereva were three sects of Majicium were once simultaneously official, as well as the only place where Rigorism and Eivissism were official. The official language of Attelith was Centaurese, a modernly dead language that was kept alive longer than any other language of the semi-sentient races by the Aelves. After Attelith lost its independency and became part of the larger country Avelamb in 12,584 EAB, much of the Centaur and Manticore culture that had been safeguarded over twelve and a half centuries quickly fell into disuse as Avelamb's language and culturebecame the accepted social practices of the Attelite people. Baraquish : Main: Baraquish Baraquish was a large civilization of Giants and enslaved Humans on the Almsaundean Continent. Their culture was based on Palmirrism, a sect of Majicium with practices of worship of women and the female body. The religious belief spilled into the cultural beliefs rendering the government a monarchy ruled by the female queen, and never the king. Baraquish was also known as a military power in its time: its tall walls kept invading armies out, though enemies were met with difficulties while crossing into Baraquish as it was surrounded by allies Hyldia and Kjerba. Its language, Middle Dumduhor, spread through the world as the pre-Mirvermish auxiliary language. Baraquish led the Cultural Renaissance of the 7,700s which led to the coming together of several smaller nations all over the world into larger nations in fear of Bevesdane attack. Baraquish alongside allied Hyldia came together to form Eidriel. Cwentach Cwentach (pronounced: KVIN-takh; /ˈkvɪntɑx/) was a country in the center of the Great Continent that spans from southeast Kahrim to northwest Vy Mirvë. The faith of the Dwarves of Cwentach was Khebryelism, though the Minotaurs and the enslaved Humans remained atheist. The faith contributed greatly to the modern culture of the countries Kahrim and Vy Mirvë where coming of age practices are of more ipmportance for male adolescents than for females. The official language, Ogreish lost its power in Cwentach as international trade required use of Middle Dumduhor. During the Cultural Renaissance in the 7,700s, Cwentach split in two, giving way to the country of Vy Mirvë in the west and Kahriminthe east. Hyldia Hyldia (pronounced: HILL-dee-uh; /ˈɦɪldiːə/) was a country making up the eastern half of ancient Eidriel.It was inhabited primarily by Giants and Gnomes who opposed Baraquish's choice to make Palmirrism the official faith and wanted the faiths of their own gods to be official. Hyldia, in its time, was the only country to border Bevesta and were responsible for the rumors that began the Cultural Renaissance that sparked the coming together of nations to protect themselves from attack. Hyldia merged with Baraquish and became Eidriel, where all faiths were official. Kalle : See also: Abbu-Symbell : See also: Kalle Crossroads Kalle was a theocratic nation in the south corners of the Kalle Mountain Range on the Great Continent. It was founded in year 1 EAB by Dwarves who thought Kalle as the central god of Majicium as his death came first. Kalle was small nation of very few citizens. It, alike modern Avelamb, maintained a neutrality between itself and other nations, never involving itself in international affairs or wars, neither aiding nor hindering other countries. In the latter years of 4,600s, Kalle was attacked and taken by Cwentach, of whom it remained a district until its split in year 7,735 EAB. Upon the split of Cwentach into Kahrim and Vy Mirvë, much of Kalle was left as undesignated territories, claimed by both nations. Kartago : Main: Kartago Kartago was a seaside nation of the northeast on the Great Continent. Alongside Kjerba, Kalle and Cwentach, it came together during the Cultural Renaissance to make up modern-day Kahrim. Kartago is considered the Kahrim of the ancient world. It was populated primarily bt Minotaurs who kept humans and Gnomes as slaves. Slavery on Vereva begins with the country of Hyldia but was popularized by Kartago. The culture of Kartago also stems from its official religion Mjrnism. Mjrnism, considered somewhat occult, was the Majicium Goddess of War, among other things, and contributed to the highly militarized culture of Kartago. Many ancient epics and ballads detail Kartago's military exploits across the air, land and seas through use of Dragoons, Hydrophants and Wyrmhearts. Kjerba : Main: Kjerba : See also: Itanstale Kjerba, or Kjerba and Itanstale was a fairly small but fairly powerful nation consisting of the island of Kjerba the northernmost regions of the Almsaundean Continent known as Itanstale, nearest Baraquish. The nation, founded in year -545, consisted mostly of Minotaurs and Giants and their Human slaves. It used the Giants' Middle Dumduhor as its official language which it is accredited for spreading across the sea. During its time, Kjerba was considered the world power, but Vy Mirvë and not its successor Kahrim became the world power after it. Currently, the island Kjerba is a city-state of Kahrim alongside some regions that made up Cwentach, Kartago and Kalle while Itanstale is all but ruins in north Eidriel that mark the end of a Grand Tour. Port Neith : Main: Port Neith Port Neith was the first nation of the Humans after their freedom from their long history as slaves on Vereva. Port Neith was a small country in the south of Kahrim founded in 19,007 during the Trail to Kensilla. Humans during these times were finding ways to leave their masters and travel to or toward Kensilla in hopes of better lives. However, because the official religion that Port Neith was founded with was Mattiaism and non-Human races wtill carried negative stigmas about Humans, the country didn't survive long as Minotaurs ushered the peoples out of their lands, moving them further south across the Skypass onto Kensilla where they founded Lorelei. Wersza Wersza (pronounced: VUHR-shuh; /ˈvəɹʃə/) was a country west of the Kalle Mountains on the Great Continent. It was founded by Dwarves as a thelassocracy and became the head of government as Cwentach joined it to become Vy Mirvë. Its dialect of Middle Dumduhor became the foundation of the modern Mirvermish language which once acted as the official international auxiliary language of Vereva. Wersza was known for its odd choice of official religion in Cleism, the sect of Majicium celebrating the God of the Ogres. See also * Avelamb * Bevesta * Eidriel * Kahrim * Lorelei * Vy Mirvë Category:Vereva Category:Countries of Vereva